


Leaders away to another place

by Yuri4life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4life/pseuds/Yuri4life
Summary: Kanto's gym leaders have been battling hard, and when no challengers are there, that's the only spare time they have. They've worked so hard every single day. So what if Kanto's gym leaders went on a vacation for an entire year together?
Kudos: 3





	Leaders away to another place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for even clicking or tapping to this work! I am a beginner here in Archive of Our Own so I may be making mistakes or things like that. This work is based on the pokemon adventure manga of kanto and johto. I may put in some things from the games though. This work may also not have any ships as so far I don't have an intent to do so. Also, just a early heads up, in a chapter in the future, there may be some inappropriate events. But I'll put in a note in that chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym leaders in Kanto battles challengers a lot, making them tired most of the time with no spare time. But what if they could go on a vacation for an entire year to another place without doing their role back in Kanto?

Normal day, normal daily life, normal business. Gym leaders were always to be in their gym and fight challengers unless they close it, which hardly ever happens since the role _of_ a gym leader is to not close it. However, they might have to close it for a while now.

All gym leaders were doing their own things. Brock training and befriending pokemon. Misty enjoying swimming at a pond. Erika watering her flowers. Janine helping the police train with her ninja skills. Blaine walking through the island. Blue seems to be keep on training his pokemon. Meanwhile, Sabrina is at Mt. Silver curing her injuries, calling Lt. Surge as well as venomoth holds the phone up. It was a pleasant daily life day.

Until an urgent, sudden phone call came to all gym leaders, interrupting everything.  
"Gym leaders, come to the Pokemon Association building. This is a urgent, important meeting that will take place. All gym leaders _**must**_ attend."

"What's this meeting about that it's so important anyways?" Misty said in a annoyed tone. She always kind of hated meetings as they were often not even important."That's what we all want to know Misty." Erika says in a somewhat comfortable tone. "How many gym leaders are here?" Erika asked as she counted the number of gym leaders in the meeting room. "There's only 6 out of 8 of us. Who and where are they?" Erika says, annoyed. The 6 gym leaders, Brock, Misty, Erika, Janine, Blaine, and surprisingly Blue, took a seat on the very long couch. There were two long couches, a long table that's the length of the couches that was transparent in the middle was between the seats, and 3 comfy chairs at the opposite end of the door, at the back. 

"We're here."

The 6 gym leaders look towards the door to find Lt. Surge and Sabrina opening the door and coming in. 

"Where were you guys? You're literally always late for the meeting!" Misty exclaimed at the two of them.

"The chairman isn't even here yet so we're not late." The psychic trainer said back, pissing off Misty. 

"Whatever.... lovebirds..." Misty said under her breath, turning her head away and then looking back at them at the tip of her eye. Unfortunately for her, Sabrina heard. Sabrina gave a cold glance towards Misty as their eyes met. Misty felt a chill and knew she had done something she wasn't supposed to do. Sabrina and Lt. Surge finally sat down on the same couch of the two couches. The mood has already gone down.

"Is everyone here?" the chairman asks while walking in the room. "Yes, chairman. Also, may I ask what this meeting is about?" Erika said, formally. "Yes, don't worry. I'll get right into it." The chairman replied back, as he took a seat himself. Everyone looked at him. Some annoyed, some curious, and some careless. The chairman cleared his throat.

"As the chairman of the Pokemon Association, I really appreciate that you guys have been battling challengers repeatedly. So as a reward of your hard works, I have a gift for you all." The chairman said, standing up and turning around. The gym leaders were curious of what this "gift" was. 

"You all will be going on a trip. No, vacation, you could say, for approximately 1 year together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know its really short but I just had to. Sure I can make it longer, but this was like a epic, dramatic place to stop at and I can't help myself. Sorry it's really short!


End file.
